Time to face the music
by Black-cat72
Summary: Kitty is back at the mansion after 4 years on her own. How will she adjust to being back? Bobby is glad to have his friend back but have his feeling grown?
1. Coming back

Kitty left the X-men about four years ago. She wanted a normal life. She was tired of fighting and almost losing her life numerous amounts of times. Although she does miss fighting alongside her friends for a better cause. She misses Bobby the most, he was her best friend. She missed the way he made her laugh so easy and all the pranks they pulled together. She now works in a crap bar with low-lifes coming in just about every-night. Tonight was like every other night guys trying to buy her drinks and get her number. She turned each one down say she was on the clock.

As Kitty left work that night she had a feeling that someone was following her. She ignored it though thinking it was her imagination. She started to worry when she heard footsteps, she began to run to her car she was about 10 feet away from her can when a sharp pain went through her starting from the neck. The everything was black.

….

Kitty's POV

I woke up with a killer headache. As my vision came to I recognized where I was I was in my old room at the X-Mansion. What the hell was I doing here. There was a knock on my door, then it slowly opened and Logan entered.

"Hey Half-Pint how are you?"

" What the hell happened to me… did you..did you drug me?" I said rubbing my head

"Not exactly….. I shot you with a tranquilizer… sorry"

"You shot me with a tranq gun…. WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed

"Well I knew you wouldn't come willingly so I went straight to plan B." Logan said with a smirk "Oh and your clothes are in the closest. Come down in 10 minutes." Then he left without another word. I left my warm bed and went to the closet and grabbed my Captain America T-shirt and some skinny jeans, with my hair in a messy bun I went to the bathroom after I finished brushing my teeth I headed to the kitchen. Nothing has really changed…

"KITTY OMG YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Screamed a far too familiar voice. It was Clarice. she ran up to me with excitement and pulled me into a huge hug. I have to admit I've missed these hugs.

"Yeah I am really here, although I could have gone without being shot with a tranq gun." I replied as we walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone has really missed you." she said "Especially Bobby it took him like a whole year to get over you leaving… I don't think he ever really got over it" She grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice and then handed me one.

"Well I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't want to see me… I don't even know why I am here do you?"

She looked at me and her smile faded away as she said "John is back at the mansion and we are worried he is still working for Magneto so we need you to set up a new security system and see if you wanted to stay here and be an X-man again maybe even teach?"

I look at her stunned then screamed "I WAS SHOT WITH A TRANQ GUN TO SEE IF I WANTED TO TEACH HERE!"

"Yes and no. I did not authorize the using a tranquilizer on you that was all on Logan" came a voice from the door. It was the Professor.

"Professor it's good to see you."

"And you Kitty… come to my office we have much to talk about."


	2. She's back

3 days later

Bobby's POV

She's back I've missed her so much, I miss making her laugh and pranking people with her. But the funny thing is in a way it was a good thing she left, she is her own person now, she is tough and sarcastic now. love her, but she sees me as nothing more than a friend.

Kitty's POV

I was in the common room watching TV, well more or less, wondering if I should call Nathan, he is probably worried sick about me. Logan said he talked to him or probably threatened him instead. He shouldn't worry and he knows where the mansion is and he knows my past. We had moved in together only a couple months ago, he is great. Although Logan does not totally approve he says I could do better.

"Hey Kit-Kat" Bobby said from behind me "mind if I join?"

"No go right ahead."

We sit in silence watching TV for about half an hour before either one of us speak.

"Hey Kitty I wanted to tell... "

Then my phone rang it was Nathan.

"Hang on Bobby, I have to take this."

I answered the phone, and Bobby's face drops.

"Hey Nathan" I say with a smile

"_Hey Babe I just wanted to see how you are doing, I was thinking of coming to visit."_

"I'm fine and that would be fantastic, I can't wait. How about this Week?"

"_You got it, and we can get you out of that place."_

"Actually I was thinking we could stay here for awhile."

"_Kitty, do you really want to stay there?"_

"Yes I do"

"_Okay then I be there tomorrow, bye."_

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and turned to Bobby still watching TV, but with a changed look on his face. He looked disappointed and hurt, but why."

"Who was that?" he said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Nathan… my boyfriend." I don't know why I felt so weird calling Nathan my boyfriend, I mean I love him… I think.

"Kitty has a boyfriend." It was Clarice "since when and why was I not informed."

"because I only got back a few days ago and I was going to tell you tonight when we hang out." Clarice said that we had to hang out tonight and catch up.

"Okay well then tell me know, what is he like, what does he look like, is he funny?"

"Nathan is great, he is smart and funny and he will be here tomorrow." Just then a noise came from the couch, it was Bobby who had thrown the remote at the coffee table and stormed away.

"What's his problem?" I said to Clarice

"I have no idea" she replied.


	3. Sleepover

**A/N Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. This chapter is just Clarice and Kitty hanging out talking. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been really lazy. I OWN NOTHING **

Kitty's POV

In my room later that night I was waiting for Clarice to show up so we could hang out and catch up. After a few minutes I grab my phone and look for a good song, I finally come to Beyonce's 7/11 right then Clarice comes barging into my room.

"I swear it is your calling." I tell her referring to the song

"What can I say Beyonce is my one and only."

"Fair enough, so what movie do you want to watch?"

"romantic comedy" she said all excited

"Ugh I hate those they are so unrealistic like that does not happen."

"Who cares they're fun to watch."

"What about just a comedy." I suggest

"How about Fiddler on the Roof."

"Oh yeah I love that." I run to my tv and look around until I found it. When I turned around Clarice had already made herself comfortable on my bed. I put the disk in and joined her. We watched in silence until the matchmaker song came on and we started to sing along.

"Find me no find" I sang

"Catch me no Catch." sang Clarice well it was more of a shrieke

"Unless he's a matchless match" we sang together.

Clarice then grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey I was watching that!" I said

"Okay but what is up with you and Bobby."

"What do you mean, we are just friends"

"Sure just friends I see the way he looks at you it just like he did before you left."

"He looks at me like a friend anyways I have Nathan and he will be here tomorrow so be nice please."

"Fine" she says as she threw her hands up in defeat. Then turned the movie back on we finished watching the movie in silence with a couple of singing outbursts. After the movie Clarice went back to her room and I crawled into bed, falling asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

**Sorry it was so short I didn't really know what to write.**


	4. He's here

**I know it has been awhile but I have really busy. Also I know that the reason for Kitty coming back isn't very good so I may change it. So here is chapter 4. **

Kitty's POV

I woke up with the sun shining into room not wanting to get up I stuffed my head under my pillow. I got about five more seconds of sleep when a hard knock on the door got me out of bed. l reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door forgetting I was only in a sports bra and pajama bottom.

"Can I help you?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Umm….. I… um" came Bobby's voice. I was then suddenly aware of what I was wearing and my cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." then I grabbed my robe "so what do you want icecube?'

"Really icecube is that the best you got?"

"Oh you know that that is not 'the best I got'"

"Well that's great, but I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready so come down when you are ready."

"Okay thanks all be down in like ten. Thanks bye."

"Okay bye." He said then left then I closed the door and grabbed my favorite T-Shirt and put it on. It has Kermit on it and I put my hair up in a bun. I then made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When I entered the room all eyes turned to me all had smiles except two Logan and Bobby. It was very unusual Bobby was almost always smiling, it wasn't that weird that Logan wasn't smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask with a pursed smile

"Nothing we are just happy to see you" Storm replied almost instantly

"Okay then." with some sass and I grab a plate with waffles on it and sit down and dowse them in butter and syrup.

"If you eat too many waffles you will turn into one" came a voice from the doorway but not just any voice it was Nathan, he was finally here. I spring up from my seat and leap into his arms.

"You're here I've missed you so much."

"Well I am here now everything is going to be perfect." he said as he pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me lightly on the lips.

" ehem" Logan interrupted "I will show you to your room."

"Oh okay I can't wait to see where you slept as a kid." Nathan winked at me, his statement made me giggle.

"Oh no you two will not be sharing a room." Logan said angrily

"Come on Logan we share a room in the city and a bed." I counter with a smirk

"I don't care, come on bub you can be on the opposite wing from Kitty." He said as he grabbed Nathan by the shoulder leading him to his room, but before they left the kitchen Nathan turned around.

"Oh Kitty can we take a walk later?" He said grinning like an idiot

"Yeah, sure" I couldn't help but smile. And without another word he grabbed his bag and went with Logan to his new room.

I turn around to see everyone has left, except Bobby who cleared just got up and cleared his dish and looked at me with his ice blue eyes, that usually had such joy in them but instead they were sad then turned and left.

Bobby's POV

I can't believe it he was going to ask Kitty to marry him. Then he is going to take her far away from here forever I know it. I don't trust him.


	5. Proposal

Bobby's POV

I don't trust him at all, I don't like him. I have to make sure he won't hurt her. I walk down the hall to Nathan's room and knock on the door.

"Hello"

"Uh hi, I'm Bobby" I stuck out my hand to shake he took it.

"Oh yeah Kitty has told me a lot about you."

"She has?" I was sure she would have forgotten about me.

"Yeah, I was a little jealous at first I'm not going to lie, but Kitty promised you two are just friends."

"Yeah just friends." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know why you are here anyway, you have to make sure I am not going to hurt Kitty am I right."

"Yeah, listen Kitty is my best friend and I've seen her get hurt a lot of times and everytime she builds more walls that are harder to break down."

"I won't hurt her, I plan on marrying her and spending the rest of my life with her. Now if you'll excuse me I have a proposal to get ready for." he said as he rushed me out the door and closed it.

Kitty's POV

I was in my room watching youtube videos in my room wearing my PJs when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in it's open"

Nathan walked in wearing a button down shirt and khakis with his brown hair spiked.

"Hey want to take that walk with me now?" he said with a smile.

"Sure I would love to let me get dressed, and why do you look so fancy?"

"Just cause, I'll wait downstairs." as he left and closed the door behind him.

I choose a black flowy tank top and light blue jeans with light blue sandals. I left my hair down and brushed it. Then I left and went to meet Nathan. As I closed the door to my room and turned I heard a voice from behind me.

"You look beautiful Kitty." I turned around to see Bobby looking at me with a smile. I suddenly got nervous and I could feel myself blush.

"T-Thanks Bobby"

"Where are you going?"

"To umm take a walk with Nathan"

"Oh well have fun" he replied with a sad smile.

"I will bye." I walked away and I met Nathan by the door he looked amazed.

"Wow you look stunning."

"Really, I didn't even try." I said looking down at my clothes.

"You don't have to try, you are always beautiful. Anyways shall we get going?"

"Yes lets go" we walked out the door to the bench that looks over the water. I sat down and Nathan was still standing and her looked down at me.

"Kitty? You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know." after I said that he took my hands and pulled me on his feet and look me in the eyes.

"I never want to spend another day without you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Kitty will you marry me."

I didn't know what to say, I love Nathan I do but a very small part of me was holding back. Its probably me being nervous. So I said

"Yes I will marry you." I said with a smile. He then kissed me the kiss was warm and sweet. Nathan then placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"Come on let's go tell everyone."


	6. Karaoke

**3rd POV**

In the common room Clarice, Kurt and Bobby were talking.

"In another ridiculous and unnervingly and accurate take on modern womanhood-" said Clarice

"Bridget Jones diary...2 age of reason." screamed Kurt. Bobby hit his fist on the arm of the chair he is sitting on. " Congratulations on being a middle-aged woman Kurt. "Thank you I take great pride in it."

Just then Nathan and Kitty came in "hey guys! Kitty and I have some great news. Kitty do you want to tell them." Kitty looked at her friends "Well, umm Nathan and I are getting MARRIED!"

She said with excitement. She looked so happy, but underneath there was something missing if only she knew.

"OMG, EEEEEKKKK!" screamed Clarice "I'm so happy for you." she then ran over and gave Kitty a bone crushing hug. "C-Can't b-breathe." " Oh shit sorry, Kitty."

Bobby got up then and came over and gave Kitty a great big bear hug at that moment Kitty felt safe and loved but the dismissed the thoughts. "Congrats Kit- Kat." Bobby told her as he let her out of the bear hug. "You too Nathan" as he shook Nathan's hand "Oh and Clarice will you be my Maid of Honor?" "OMG, YES, I WOULD BE HONORED!" Clarice yelled. "Who else have you told Kitty." said Kurt "I told my parents and they were happy I wasn't marrying a mutant." She said with a sad smile. "I also told the professor, Jean, Scott, and that's it, and now I'm off to tell Logan, Nathan is going to stay here incase Logan freaks." and with that she left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kitty knocked on Logan's door "Logan, I need to talk to you" Logan then opened the door and invited the brunette in. "What can I help you with half-pint?" Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breathe wolverine has never approved of the guys she has dated and said 'the perfect guy is right in front of you' but he would never tell her who. "well Nath and I are getting married." she said with a nervous smile. Wolverine clenched then unclench his fist "Congrats" then he hugged Kitty.

"I was also wonder, well you are a father figure to me and well my parents don't want to come to the wedding because well all of you guys are invited. So I was wondering if you would give me away?" Logan looked at her and gave a slight smiled. " I would love to give you away." he then gave her a big hug.

"Hey!" Clarice yelled to them "Come on it's time for karaoke!" They looked at each other and went out the door. When they came down almost everyone was in the common room. "Come on Kitty we are up first. We will do 'Something Bad' I do Maranda you do Carrie. "Okay lets do it."

"Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, get clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous

Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service

Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress

Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?

Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out of the mattress

Got a real good feelin something bad about to happen

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

I got a real good feelin something bad about to happen

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

Whoah, something bad

Whoah, something bad

Now me and that girl that I met on the street

We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans

Got a full tank of gas and the money out of the mattress

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

'Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans

Just like a real-life Thelma &amp; Louise

If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it kidnapping

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

I got a real good feeling something bad about to happen (ooh)

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

Whoah, something bad

Whoah, something bad

Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Whoah, something bad

Whoah, something bad"

**Kitty POV**

The Night went on Nathan and I sang 'I've had the time of my life' Bobby was the only one who hasn't sang. "Bobby your turn." I say with a smirk. "Only of we do our song." I was smiling now "Alright" I look at Nathan who looked confused "What is your song" "You'll see" I turn with a wink and grab a mic.

Am I throwing you off?

Nope!

Didn't think so

How ya doing young lady

The feeling that you gave me really drives me crazy

You don't have a player on your trunk

I was at a loss of words

First time that we spoke

If your looking for a girl that'll treat you right

If you looking for her in the day time in the light

You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night

You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it?

All I can do is try, give me one chance

What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand

I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so loose

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute

[Chorus]

Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

'Cause we're on a roll

You ready?

Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kind a cute (Bobby takes my hand and twirls me into him so my back is against his chest and he moves to the side)

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come too

I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas

Last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down

I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I may need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team

So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go

What kind of girl do you take me for?

[Chorus]

Don't be mad, don't get mean

Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on

Feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on?

You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside of your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

(Bobby gets really close so our foreheads are touching, I should back up but I feel something that I don't feel with Nathan ever. Then I jump back when I hear a loud yell.)

"Stop! What the hell are you doing Iceboy she is my fiance so back off!"

"Okay first off it's IceMAN, second we always do this when we do karaoke, so relax." They are now face to face ready to kill. I know I should break this up but it is really entertaining everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing because no one attempted to break it up. "I don't care you need to back the fuck off." There was some serious tension in the room.

"Kitty tell him that we always do this!" Both stared at me looking for backup. "Uh yeah, I'm going to stay out of this. I really don't want to get in the middle of this." both looked shocked. "But you are in the middle of it Kitty." said Nathan "Ugh, both of you need to calm the flip down! Nathan it's a song. Bobby personal space man." With that I left.


End file.
